Κυκλοειδής Καμπύλη
Καμπύλη Curve thumb|300px| [[Μαθηματικά Γεωμετρία Καμπύλη Καμπύλες ---- ---- (a) Δεξιά Στροφοειδής Καμπύλη (Right strophoid) ---- (b) Τρίαινα Newton (Trident of Newton) ---- © Καρδιοειδής Καμπύλη (Cardioid) ---- (d) Δελτοειδής Καμπύλη (Deltoid) ---- (e) Δαιμονική Καμπύλη (Devil on two sticks) ----- (f) Λημνίσκος Bernoulli (Lemniscate of Bernoulli) ---- (g) Επιτροχοειδής Καμπύλη (Epitrochoid) ---- (h) Ροδονέα Καμπύλη (Rhodonea curve) ---- (i) Καμπύλη Bowditch (Bowditch curve) ---- (j) Σπείρα Fermat (Fermat's spiral) ---- (k) Λογαριθμική Σπείρα (Logarithmic spiral) ---- (l) Κυκλοειδής Καμπύλη (Cycloid) ]] - Ένα είδος καμπύλης. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Καμπύλη" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "καμπή". Εισαγωγή Αν μια επιφάνεια έχει το σχήμα της καμπύλης της ισόχρονης του Huygens, τότε ο χρόνος ολίσθησης ενός σώματος χωρίς τριβές μέχρι το κατώτερο σημείο της είναι ανεξάρτητος από το σημείο εκκίνησης! Η καμπύλη που ικανοποιεί την συνθήκη του «ισοχρόνου» ονομάζεται κυκλοειδής. Ένας απλός τρόπος «σχεδίασης» της κυκλοειδούς είναι να παρακολουθήσουμε την διαδρομή που διαγράφει σημείο της περιφέρειας ενός τροχού που κυλίεται κατά μήκος μιας ευθείας χωρίς ολίσθηση. Κάθε πλήρης περιστροφή του τροχού παράγει μια νέα κυκλοειδή, εφαπτόμενη της αρχικής. thumb|300px|Από όλες τις δυνατές καμπύλες γρηγορότερη είναι η κυκλοειδής. Το 1696 ο Johann Bernoulli έθεσε στους μαθηματικούς της εποχής του το εξής πρόβλημα: "Έστω δυο δεδομένα σημεία Α και Γ σε ένα κατακόρυφο επίπεδο. Να βρεθεί η καμπύλη την οποία πρέπει να διαγράψει μια σημειακή μάζα υπό την επίδραση της βαρύτητας, έτσι ώστε ξεκινώντας από το Α και χωρίς αρχική ταχύτητα να φτάσει χωρίς τριβές στο Γ στον ελάχιστο χρόνο." Ο Γαλιλαίος στα τέλη του 16ου – αρχές του 17ου αιώνα πειραματιζόμενος με κεκλιμένα επίπεδα και σωλήνες μεταφοράς ύδατος σε σχήμα τόξων, διαπίστωσε ότι η κίνηση κατά μήκος ενός κυκλικού τόξου διαρκεί λιγότερο από την κίνηση κατά μήκος της αντίστοιχης χορδής. Ήταν όμως η διαδρομή του κυκλικού τόξου η συντομότερη δυνατή; Ο ίδιος δεν πρόλαβε να δώσει την σωστή απάντηση που είναι πάλι η κυκλοειδής καμπύλη. Λύσεις στο πρόβλημα Bernoulli έδωσαν οι Leibniz, de l’ Hospital, Jacob Bernoulli (αδελφός του Johann) και πιθανώς ο ίδιος ο Νεύτωνας με ψευδώνυμο. Η ευφυέστερη όλων ίσως ήταν η λύση που δόθηκε από τον ίδιο τον Johann Bernoulli που ξεκινώντας από ένα πρόβλημα Μηχανικής έφθασε σε ένα πρόβλημα Οπτικής, χρησιμοποιώντας την αρχή Fermat, ότι "το φως όταν κινείται μεταξύ δυο σημείων διασχίζει τη διαδρομή που απαιτεί το ελάχιστο χρονικό διάστημα". Το πρόβλημα της βραχυστόχρονης που οδηγεί στην κυκλοειδή καμπύλη καθοδήγησε την ανάπτυξη του Λογισμού Μεταβολών και την διατύπωση της Κλασσικής Μηχανικής μέσω των εξισώσεων Lagrange και Hamilton, που αποτέλεσαν την βάση για τη μαθηματική θεμελίωση της Κβαντομηχανικής. Η κυκλοειδής καμπύλη είχε προκαλέσει τον ενθουσιασμό μαθηματικών και φυσικών για πολλά έτη και πολλοί από αυτούς θεωρούσαν ότι η καμπύλη θα έπαιζε σημαντικό ρόλο στην ερμηνεία της Φύσης. Όμως, παρά το γεγονός ότι μπορεί να εμφανιστεί στη λύση της εξίσωσης Friedmann που για συγκεκριμένες τιμές διαφόρων παραμέτρων, περιγράφει την χρονική εξέλιξη της διαστολής του Σύμπαντος ή και σε άλλους τομείς της επιστήμης, τελικά η κυκλοειδής καμπύλη με το πάροδο του χρόνου πέρασε στην αφάνεια. Εξίσωση The cycloid through the origin, generated by a circle of radius r'', consists of the points (''x, y''), with : x = r(t - \sin t)\, : y = r(1 - \cos t)\, ::where ''t is a real parameter, corresponding to the angle through which the rolling circle has rotated, measured in radians. For given t'', the circle's centre lies at ''x = rt, y'' = ''r. ή αλλιώς: : x(\theta) = \frac{D}{2} \left(\theta - \sin(\theta)\right) , : y(\theta) = \frac{D}{2} \left(1 - \cos(\theta)\right) Solving for t'' and replacing, the Cartesian equation would be : x = r \cos^{-1} \left(1-\frac{y}{r}\right)-\sqrt{y(2r-y)} The first arch of the cycloid consists of points such that : 0 \le t \le 2 \pi.\, The cycloid is differentiable everywhere except at the cusps where it hits the ''x-axis, with the derivative tending toward \infty or -\infty as one approaches a cusp. The map from t'' to (''x, y'') is a differentiable curve or parametric curve of class ''C∞ and the singularity where the derivative is 0 is an ordinary cusp. The cycloid satisfies the differential equation: : \left(\frac{dy}{dx}\right)^2 = \frac{2r-y}{y}. Area One arch of a cycloid generated by a circle of radius r'' can be parameterized by : x = r(t - \sin t),\, : y = r(1 - \cos t),\, with : 0 \le t \le 2 \pi.\, Since : \frac{dx}{dt} = r(1- \cos t), we find the area under the arch to be : A = \int_{t=0}^{t=2 \pi} y \, dx = \int_{t=0}^{t=2 \pi} r^2(1-\cos t)^2 \, dt : A = \left. r^2 \left( \frac{3}{2}t-2\sin t + \frac{1}{2} \cos t \sin t\right) \right|_{t=0}^{t=2\pi} : A= 3 \pi r^2. Arc length The arc length ''S of one arch is given by : S = \int_{t=0}^{t=2 \pi} \left(\left(\frac{dy}{dt}\right)^2+\left(\frac{dx}{dt}\right)^2\right)^{1/2} \, dt : S = \int_{t=0}^{t=2 \pi} r \sqrt{2-2\cos(t)} \, dt : S = \int_{t=0}^{t=2 \pi} 2r \sin\left(\frac{t}{2}\right) \, dt : S = 8 r. Cycloidal pendulum If its length is equal to that of half the cycloid, the bob of a pendulum suspended from the cusp of an inverted cycloid, such that the "string" is constrained between the adjacent arcs of the cycloid , also traces a cycloid path. Such a cycloidal pendulum is isochronous, regardless of amplitude. This is because the path of the pendulum bob traces out a cycloidal path (presuming the bob is suspended from a supple rope or chain); a cycloid is its own involute curve, and the cusp of an inverted cycloid forces the pendulum bob to move in a cycloidal path. The 17th Century Dutch mathematician Christiaan Huygens discovered this property of the cycloid and applied it to the design of more accurate clocks for use in navigation. Related curves Several curves are related to the cycloid. * Curtate cycloid: Here the point tracing out the curve is inside the circle, which rolls on a line. * Prolate cycloid: Here the point tracing out the curve is outside the circle, which rolls on a line. * Trochoid: refers to any of the cycloid, the curtate cycloid and the prolate cycloid. * Hypocycloid: The point is on the edge of the circle, which rolls not on a line but on the inside of another circle. * Epicycloid: The point is on the edge of the circle, which rolls not on a line but on the outside of another circle. * Hypotrochoid: As hypocycloid but the point need not be on the edge of its circle. * Epitrochoid: As epicycloid but the point need not be on the edge of its circle. . All these curves are roulettes with a circle rolled along a uniform curvature. The cycloid, epicycloids, and hypocycloids have the property that each is similar to its evolute. If q'' is the product of that curvature with the circle's radius, signed positive for epi- and negative for hypo-, then the curve:evolute similitude ratio is 1 + 2''q. The classic Spirograph toy traces out hypotrochoid and epitrochoid curves. Use in architecture The cycloidal arch was used by architect Louis Kahn in his design for the Kimbell Art Museum in Fort Worth, Texas. It was also used in the design of the Hopkins Center in Hanover, New Hampshire. References * An application from physics: Ghatak, A. & Mahadevan, L. Crack street: the cycloidal wake of a cylinder tearing through a sheet. Physical Review Letters, 91, (2003). http://link.aps.org/abstract/PRL/v91/e215507 * Edward Kasner & James Newman (1940) Mathematics and the Imagination, pp 196–200, Simon & Schuster. * Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Βραχυστόχρονη Καμπύλη *Κυκλοειδής Καμπύλη, *Καρδιοειδής Καμπύλη, * Νεφροειδής Καμπύλη, * Δελτοειδής Καμπύλη, *Αστεροειδής Καμπύλη, *Ελικοειδής Καμπύλη, *Κογχοειδής Καμπύλη, * Spirograph * Epicycloid * Hypocycloid * Epitrochoid * Hypotrochoid Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Brachistochrone is Cycloid, proofwiki.org *Η κυκλοειδής καμπύλη είναι «ισόχρονη» και «βραχυστόχρονη» * Retrieved April 27, 2007. * Cycloids at cut-the-knot * A Treatise on The Cycloid and all forms of Cycloidal Curves, monograph by Richard A. Proctor, B.A. posted by Cornell University Library. * Cicloides y trocoides * Cycloid Curves by Sean Madsen with contributions by David von Seggern, Wolfram Demonstrations Project. Category: Καμπύλες